onatisfandomcom-20200214-history
Onatis Wiki
About This Guide Due to the number and diversity of the communication mediums of Onatis's inhabitants, making a comprehensive database can be a daunting task. As anthropologist Jaka Yi Keekbleef puts it, "Maintaining a centralized database that contains the relevant history of every ''N ''sentient races would be of a size proportional to ''N ''squared due to every race needing a custom description of every other race." Taking this into account, this guide is automatically custom generated by the Minerva Supercomputer in a language you can understand. The information contained by this guide is translated by our data scientists into machine readable code. This base level information is guaranteed to be highly accurate. However, some parts may be simplified or omitted when generating articles due to the relative intelligence of your specie. The current date is 9085 AS (After the Singularity) The Onatis Supercluster ] Our home, the Onatis Galaxy, consists of 8 spiral arms that measure over 100 thousand light years across. It contains over 70 billion documented star systems and possibly up to 1 trillion planetary bodies. According to recent estimates, there could be over 800 billion distinct species in Onatis. Of these species, 21,245 are listed as "sentient" according to the Galactic Agreement on Sentient Rights. The population of sentient species is thought to be in the range of 2.5 to 3 thousand trillion. Nuclear Decay Analysis puts our universe at 18 billion years old, with a margin of error of 2.8 femtoseconds. One of the greatest scientific questions to date is why the observable universe only contains Onatis. Ancient races (notably the Arsarians) accurately described many other galactic bodies visible from Onatis.around 10 billion years ago.The estimated total mass of the universe coupled with red shift size analysis indicates that the isolation of Onatis is extraordinarily unlikely at best and physically impossible at worst. Still, no experiment has ever yielded any evidence to support that there is any mass in the void beyond Onatis. Onatis Politics Several hundred star systems voluntarily subscribe to the Invictus Technocracy which is completely managed by the Invictus software that runs on the Minerva super computer. This form of government has been scientifically determined to be superior to all organic run systems. The Invictus Technocracy now contains most of the systems from the Integrated Government by Solaris after the Transistor Wars in 9078. However, the largest state in both population and size in Onatis is the United Democratic Republic of Tigvaz. It is comprised of over six thousand star systems and has a population of over 90 trillion beings. The UDRT is currently engaged in armed conflict with the loosely affiliated Takva Holm terror groups, who preach racial superiority of species who can trace their genetics to the older origin of KY-9884 (known as Gozmites, ancestors of the Ansarians). The conflict erupted after Bosla Tunis (a non-Gozmite) was elected supreme chancellor. Perhaps even more powerful than the UDRT is the Hyperion Corporation. The economies of around 10,000 systems are said to be completely dependent on Hyperion or one of it's child corporations. Functionally, the QMF Loop (Quantum Material Flux) is the largest monopoly in the galaxy, as moving large amounts of freight using a QMF on-ship generator breaks Glass's Law for sufficiently large mass. The funding required to build the QMF Loop was massive, so an identical system is unlikely to built. The Freizian Banking Coalition attempted to fund the construction a similar system in the early stages of the QMF Loop's construction, but an economic cold war waged by Hyperion eventually bankrupted the FBC and allowed Hyperion to buy their partially completed loop for pennies on the dollar. Hyperion keeps a standing "security force" that controversially invaded smaller star systems to allow the construction of the QMF Loop. Hyperion also liberally applies the death penalty to corporate spies, which has garnered much negative PR. The Foundation of Scientists and Engineers, although having no official standing army, has significant influence on the majority of states. The FSE originally created the Minerva super computer. Although not the leaders of the Invictus Technocracy, virtually all the beings in the IT are members of the FSE. Links Officer Special Ops Field Engineer Plot Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse